ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Nickelodeon: The Kajiu Wars
''Cartoon Nickelodeon: The Kajiu Wars '''is a Action/Adventure/Dramedy series that is a crossover between Godzilla and Cartoon Nickelodeon Shows. '' Plot Godzilla, the King of the Monsters has to defend the city, along with Shannon-Mika and other allies, against other giant monsters Characters '''The Elite Trainers * Shannon-Mika Reed '- The 4th born personality. She is Audrey's Intelligence.She is Godzilla's trainer * '''Vinicius '- The upbeat Rio Olympic mascot. He is the fusion of all the animals. He has the ability to stretch his limbs at will, He is Rodan's trainer * '''Lori Loud - The eldest Loud sibling, As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and mature, but sometimes she doesn't do it and instead she behaves like her youngest sisters. She is Angurius's trainer * Pearl '''- The 3rd crystal gem, she fought in the rebellion alongside Rose Quartz. She is Mothra's Trainer '''Season 2 * K.O '- The son of Carol and is the newest employee at "Gar's Bodega", which is located in Lakewood Plaza Turbo. He is Minilla's trainer, who, along with K.O, had not appeared until Season 2 * '''Tom '- The Rio Paralympic mascot. He is the fusion of all the plants. He has the ability to pull objects out his head. He is Godzilla Jr's Trainer. In "The Battle Against Destroyah" he gives the last of his life to the dying Godzilla Jr, After the battle, Godzilla Jr shedded a tear on Tom, bringing him back to life. * 'Ash Anderson '- A 15-year-old American Adventure-Seeking Boy who lives in Embermarva City, and is the current underworld protector. He is Agira's trainer * 'Eric McEdderson '- A 15-year-old teenager that lives in Strangon, Ohio. He is Gomora's Trainer '''Season 3 * Timmy Turner '- A 20-year-old boy that has been granted the fairies, Cosmo and Wanda. He is Baragon's Trainer * '''Vida '- The eldest Carioca sisters who is a sister to Bela and Sol. She is Manda's trainer * 'Luna Loud '- Another Loud sibling that is into rock and roll. She is Varan's trainer * 'Demi Reed '- The 3rd born personality. She is Audrey's Anger and Determination. She is Mothra Leo's Trainer '''The Hunters * Count Maurice '''- A Dark Underworld Demon Who Is The Ruler Of The Dark Underworld. He is King Ghidorah's Trainer * '''Brimstone - a Dark Human and a dangerous threat. He is Destroyah's trainer. * Moonstone Voltage '- A demon and a robot builder. He is MechaGodzilla's trainer * '''Claudia Sabna '- Claudia Sabna is the eldest Sabna sister who has fire powers. She is SpaceGodzilla's Trainer * 'Teary Eyed Bryte '- A teary eye bird that wants to take over the city. She is Gigan's Trainer * 'Sfika '- An evil wasp who is Battra's trainer * 'Hessonite '- A gem that works for Homeworld and Yellow Diamond. She is MUTO's Trainer Cast * Cree Summer As Shannon-Mika Reed * Jeremy Shada As Vinicius * Catherine Taber As Lori Loud * Deedee Magno-Hall As Pearl * Grey DeLisle-Griffin As K.O And Teary Eyed Bryte * David Kaufman As Tom * Adam McArthur As Ash Anderson * Seth Green As Eric McEdderson * Drake Bell As Timmy Turner * Lake Bell As Vida * Nika Futterman As Luna Loud * Olivia Olson As Demi Reed * John DiMaggio As Count Maurice * Clancy Brown As Brimstone * Butch Hartman As Moonstone Voltage * Donna Murphy As Claudia Sabna * Jeff Bennett As Stika * Christine Baranski As Hessonite Censorships Since the show has dark themes and intense battles. in Europe and the UK it was edited Vinicius Loses Blood * In the original version MechaGodzila Blasts Radon and Vinicius, Vinicius lands on the ground, heavily bleeding. In the Europe and UK version, when MechaGodzilla blasts Radon and Vinicius, Vinicius falls to the ground without bleeding. Episodes List Of Cartoon Nickelodeon: The Kaiju Wars Episodes Quotes '''The Beginning Part 1 * (Shannon-Mika looked, quizically, at the shape inside the iceberg, the iceberg breaks, revealing Godzilla, Shannon-Mika Steps back and defends herself, She takes a peek to see that Godzilla is not Harming her) * Shannon-Mika: '''You're not hurting me? * (Godzilla nods and Holds his hand out, Shannon-Mika puts her hand on his, she then realizes something) * '''Shannon-Mika: '''I'm...You're trainer '''Rodan * (Shannon-Mika sees something from up in the sky) * Shannon-Mika: '''What's that? * (The fog clears out, revealing to be Rodan, along with an animal fusion, Rodan lands on the ground, The Animal fusion gets off Rodan) * '''Shannon-Mika: '''Who are you? And What is that Kaiju? * '''Vinicius: '''I am Vinicius, And This....Is a Rodan * '''Shannon-Mika: '''Radon? * '''Vinicius: '''Radon is a giant pteranodon kaiju * '''Shannon-Mika: '''I am Shannon-Mika Reed, I'm the trainer of Godzilla * '''Vinicius: '''So you are a leader huh? * '''Shannon-Mika: '''Yep! '''Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla * (Fire Rodan, Along with Vinicius, lifts it's self from the ground, attempting to fly to it's distressed "brother".and Shannon-Mika, Mechagodzilla, however, has no intention of letting the pterosaur escape and quickly and easily shoots it down, Vinicius screams in pain) * Tom: '''VINI! * (Fire Rodan lands on top of the paralyzed Godzilla, Vinicius falls to the ground, heavily breathing, he was losing dangerous amounts of blood, he looks up to Fire Rodan) * '''Vinicius: '''Radon.... * (Vinicius looked in worry, it appears that the two monsters will soon lie dead together. However, the flying monster has one last trick to play. As it lays its head on Godzilla's spines, a glowing powder-like substance begins to fall around the fallen Monster King.) * '''K.O: '''What is that? * '''Shannon-Mika: '''That's Fire Rodan's Energy * (Shannon-Mika realizes that Fire Rodan is transferring his life energy to Godzilla. She watches her screen in amazement as Godzilla's sacral brain begins to heal itself.) * '''Shannon-Mika: '''Godzilla's Brain Is Reconsituting! * '''Eric McEdderson: '''What's that? * '''Shannon-Mika: '''Rodan's energy! it revived the brain! * '''Tom: '''Meu deus! That is impossible! * (Fire Rodan's body disappears as it sacrifices itself so that its "sibling" might live. Several seconds later, Godzilla's eyes open, and the creature rises again. With energy swarming around him, he lets out a roar of triumph.) * '''K.O: '''Yes! * '''Shannon-Mika: '''Were Back Baby! * '''Ash Anderson: '''Yeah! * (Lori Then sees Vinicius, motionless) * '''Lori Loud: '''Umm, Guys? * (The others looked at Vinicius) * '''K.O: '''Oh No * '''Shannon-Mika: Me and Godzilla will take on the fight, you guys take care of Vini After The Battle * (Shannon-Mika Rushes to Vinicius, who was bandaged, but was unconcious, The ambulance comes and Checks on Vinicius) * Doctor: What seems to be the trouble? * Shannon-Mika: Vini has lost a lot of blood * Pearl: Is He...Gonna Make it? * (The Doctor Checks On Vinicius's Heartbeat, His heart rate was faster but weaker) * Doctor: Don't Think So, His heart rate is weak * Tom: There's gotta be a way to save him! * Doctor: There is, He needs a emergency blood transfusion * Shannon-Mika: Let me do it * K.O: Why do you say that? You're gonna give up a lot of blood * Shannon-Mika: That doesn't matter, it's my thank you * Doctor: Alright, let us begin * (The doctor pokes Shannon-Mika's arm, her blood starts to go into Vinicius's body, Everyone waits, anxiously, for Vinicius to regain conciousness) * Tom: Come On Vini... * Pearl: Don't give up on us now * Shannon-Mika: Please, don't leave us * (Several seconds later, Vinicius's eyes open) * Vinicius: G..Guys? * Shannon-Mika: VinI! Category:Godzilla Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Viacom Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Violence Category:Kaiju Category:Animated Series